


Бён Бэкхён. I Got A Boy

by IyaMikhaviya



Series: EXO: We are one? (Korean ver.) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>내 말 들어봐 그 아이 너네 알지?<br/>좀 어리지만 속은 꽉 찼어<br/>어떨 땐 오빠처럼 듬직하지만,<br/>애교를 부릴 땐 너무 예뻐 죽겠어</p><p>SNSD – I Got A Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бён Бэкхён. I Got A Boy

Весь этот вечер напоминал ей кошмар. В котором она маленькая прыщавая серенькая мышка, тихо плачущая от стыда и обиды, когда над ней прилюдно посмеялся главный красавчик школы. Но ведь это уже давно не так. Уже лет десять как. И от того еще чудовищнее.  
Она устало откинулась на спинку водительского сиденья.  
– Сейчас считаю до десяти, и ты сам меня поцелуешь. – И нет, ее голос дрожит от злости, а не от страха, что он ее сейчас пошлет далеко и надолго.  
Ее спутник тяжело вздохнул. А она отвернулась к окну, нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю.  
Не то чтобы она на самом деле собиралась считать, но почему он себя так ведет? Она такая некрасивая? Может, дело в возрасте? Старая и некрасивая… Что ж, когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. Но не так же скоро, черт возьми! Она в прямом смысле слышала, с каким грохотом обваливается ее самооценка. Пробивает на скорости слой земной коры, через кучу всяких напластований и прямо до кипящего ядра.  
– Сомбэнним, я так не могу. – На периферии зрения мелькнули тонкие кисти, заломленные в причудливый узел.  
– Давай сделаем так, как ты сможешь, – она честно попыталась вычистить весь ядовитый сарказм из голоса, когда повернулась к нему. Он, тихо скукожившийся на пассажирском сиденье, был похож на маленького заблудившегося щеночка. Не хватало обвисших ушек для полноты картины.  
– Я начинаю верить в то, о чем твердят ваши фанатки. – Попытка разозлить номер сто семьдесят девять. Непробиваемый. Потому что вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, он снова улыбнулся, отворачиваясь от нее к окну в очередной попытке спрятаться от ее взгляда.  
– Сомбэнним, вы тоже читаете фанфики. – Еле сдерживаемый смех.  
Нет, он еще и смеется над ней!  
Она в который раз забросила на спинку его сиденья руку и, зацепив его за плечо, повернула к себе.  
– Нуна! Назови меня нуной! – Она видела свое отражение в его зрачках, когда наклонилась к его лицу. Он в который раз ожидаемо подался назад, прижимаясь спиной к дверце.  
– Может, я чего путаю, но разве не должно быть наоборот? – О, и он уперся ладонью в ее плечо! Ей хотелось рассмеяться, ей хотелось заплакать.  
И в номинации «Самый худший день в ее жизни» побеждает…  
– Сомбэнним?  
Она отодвинулась от него и опустила голову на скрещенные на руле руки.  
Ким Тэён: умница, красавица, лидер, веселая девочка, тряпка…  
За что ей такое наказание? Где и – главное – когда она умудрилась так накосячить?  
– Сомбэнним, вы плачете?  
– Бэкхен-шши, ты гей? – Этот вопрос не должен был прозвучать, но не удержался на языке.  
Долгое молчание вынудило ее посмотреть на него. И да, он думал. Мило приложив тонкие пальцы к подбородку и блуждая взглядом по потолку ее «мерседеса». А затем с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на нее.  
– Вроде нет, – и рассмеялся. Ей вдруг захотелось его убить – нет человека – нет проблемы, – но вместо этого она засмеялась с ним – ничего не смогла с собой поделать.  
– Тогда, может, это твой первый поцелуй? – Отсмеялись они не сразу и даже все еще улыбались друг другу.  
Он опустил глаза на сцепленные на коленях руки.  
– Не первый, но последний был так давно, что я уже и не помню как и чего.  
– Окей, я все сделаю сама.  
Ее рука снова подцепила его за плечо, притягивая его к себе. Он покорно повернулся к ней, но при этом… плотно зажмурил глаза.  
Ким Тэён: умница, красавица, лидер.., тетенька-педофил.  
Она выпустила его из захвата, отодвигаясь от него как можно дальше. Хватит! Этот вечер мог бы стать еще провальнее, но она уже этого не допустит. Сейчас она поедет в общагу и напьется от горя со Стефф. Они всю ночь будут перемывать ему кости, и под утро Стеффи убедит ее в том, что она самая красивая и очаровательная, а дурацкий Бен Бэкхен пусть теперь кусает локти от досады.  
Она опустила крышу, впуская в салон свежий воздух.  
– Довольно! Мне уже надоело. Сейчас отвезу тебя домой, а завтра попрошу кого-нибудь другого. Как думаешь, Чунмен согласится, или Чанель?  
Сбоку снова раздался тихий смешок.  
– Чунмену нельзя портить свою кристально чистую репутацию, а Ёль слишком принципиален для этого.  
Она включила зажигание.  
– А ты не принципиален?  
– А я беспринципен.  
Она удивленно повернулась к нему. В голосе ей почудилась горечь. Он смотрел вперед, все так же сложив свои тонкие кисти на коленях. Его губы разошлись в странной улыбке уголками вниз.  
Странный-странный Бен Бэкхен.  
Впервые за вечер она заметила, какие черные у него глаза, а еще через мгновение она поняла, что он смотрит на нее.  
Он вдруг подался вперед, опуская свою ладонь на ее сиденье, и мягко коснулся ее приоткрытого от удивления рта своими сухими гладкими губами.  
– Давай попробуем еще раз, – прошептал он, заглядывая в ее глаза. – Дай мне еще один шанс.


End file.
